A mending heart
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: She's not Sakura. A new character took her place. Everybody knows but what happens when "Alice" confronts the forsaken Uchiha on a mission? Is there still a chance for Sasuke and Sakura? What will happen if the cold-hearted Alice doesn't recognize him?


**Soo everyone (: I know it's been like a looooong time since you heard from me, but...well everything has its reasons, right? So don't ask.  
Yeah, so this is IMPORTANT!**

**This fanfic is in cooperation with redxcherrie (:  
It's like we write it together, yes ;D**

**So...double-review for both of us, will ya? ;D **

* * *

„So…who's going to do it?"

In front of the blonde kunoichi lay a crippled man, his whole body covered in blood.

Ino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and a pink haired nin had been assigned to kill a rogue nin who started a killing rampage in a near village.

Ino spoke up again.

"Come on, guys, who's going to kill him?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at the ground.

Finally the pink haired kunoichi stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

Moving forward the young woman looked into the eyes of her target.

Brown and emerald clashed.

And with a swift motion of her wrist, the man's neck cracked and broke.

He was dead.

Ino sighed in relieve.

"Thanks, you're a great help…_Alice_."

…

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

"Sakura…come on it's already-"

"No! Tsunade-sama won't die just like that!"  
Tears already began pouring out of Sakura's eyes.

Shizune again tried to talk sense into the hysterical girl.

"It's no 'just like that'. She will die protecting our cherished village."

"But I don't want this! Yada!"

Shizune reached out for her but she dived out of the way.

"Ya, ya, ya! What's with the Infuuin seal? Ya, ya! I won't let her die!"

"Tsunade-sama already used up the least of her energy to protect the village."

"Demo-"

"Sakura, you should be proud of your shishou."

"But…"

"There are no 'but's."

_But she's going to leave me all alone._

…

"Alice! Slow down a bit. You're too fast for us", an exhausted Shikamaru called from behind a certain pink haired kunoichi.

Slowing down she turned around.

"We were told to return as fast as possible. I'm just fulfilling my duty."

Emotionless green orbs watched Shikamaru's every move.

"I can give you some medical drugs that would pump up your adrenalin usage."

Now Ino spoke up.

"But wouldn't that put Shika's body at risk?"

The leading nin turned her head to look at her.

"It certainly would."

"Then it's not worth it."

"It is. Fulfilling the mission is a shinobi's top priority even if he risks his life doing it.

It's to protect our cherished village. Do you intend to betray our village, Ino-san?"

Choji sighed.

"Please just stop this and we're all going to speed up a bit. Is that okay, Alice?"

Said girl turned around again to head off at a faster speed.

"It is, Choji-san."

…

"_What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?", Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl in front of him._

"_In order to leave this village, you have to come down this road", her voice was drown with sadness._

"_Go home and sleep."_

_Tears already started to run down her cheeks but Sasuke couldn't see._

"_Why", she whispered, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"_

_His voice was harsh and firm._

"_Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." His voice was a bit softer._

_Now Sakura's lips curled up to something like a smile…but it was so…disgusting._

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became Genin, the day the three-man cell was decided we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

"_I don't remember." Don't do this Sakura…_

_She just laughed it off._

"_That's right. It was a long time ago. But it started on that day, you and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but…even so…it was fun."_

_She tells him how revenge won't make him happy, won't make anybody happy, how lonely he will be, how lonely she will be…how much she loves him._

"_I…I love you more than anything! If it's not possible for you to stay…take me with you."_

"_After all this, you're still annoying…"_

_But…_

"_Sakura…Arrigato."_

…

They were heading straight for Konoha. A little bit before its gates they slowed down and began walking normally.

Alice, in the front, looked around her, inspecting her surroundings like every good ninja should.

On her left side was a squirrel climbing in a tree, 2 birds watching over a nest with 3 eggs in it.

To her right side was 100 metres into the forest a small clearing with a lake.

And 3 feet in front of her was a puddle. Which wasn't really surprising after all it rained that night.

But that puddle reminded her of something.

…

_Sakura jumpes in front of Tazuna, the one who tries to build a bridge in the Land of Wave, to protect him from the two Mist-nins who are aiming at them._

_"Stay back, mister!"_

_She takes out her kunai ready to defend herself and the client._

_What she doesn't expect is Sasuke to jump in front of HER to protect her._

_Wide-eyed she stares at him._

…

But she couldn't recall anything.

…

Finally back in Konoha, the team went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Danzou-sama, we have completed the mission successfully and returned safely."

Danzou nodded and looked up from his clean desk. Papers were folded neatly at the edge of it.

"Did you bring the body?"

Alice nodded in return.

"Of course."

Choji stepped forward while carrying the dead body of a man.

The new Hokage shortly determined the body he met Alice's gaze.

"Everyone, leave. Alice, I expect a report and please stay a minute; we need to discuss your next mission."

"Hai, Danzou-sama."

After everyone left the room Alice waited for Danzou to speak up.

"As for your next mission…I want you to get captured by the Akatsuki and destroy the organisation from within."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter...It's short I know :DD  
But we'll try hard and make the next chapters longer.**

**Alice: They don't own *stern face***

**JuxVa-chan: *sweat drop*  
yeah, um thanks, Alice-chan.**

**Alice: I'm only doing this for my village.**

redxcherrie: Sure...AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  


**JuxVa-chan: We need inspiration! (Oh and check out my others storys, they're about to be continued ;D)**


End file.
